Ultima Tower
The Ultima Tower is somewhat of a late-game tower, it has 5 forms and the placement is different by each form. Appearance *It has a helmet that has one goggle and a radio device, all of the ground versions have 3 lasers with juice and each weapon is different (Phaser Gun, Laser Minigun, Heat Seeking Rocket Launcher). But, the cliff version has a max mortar or a max railgun but it detects camo unlike, the railgunner. How the Version is summoned *for Ground Version - Laser Minigun, Phaser Rifle, Rocket launcher, Laser Minigun, and so on *for Cliff Version - Nuclear Mortar, Railgun Cannon, Nuclear Mortar, and so on The Version of the Tower *Note: all of the versions detect camo Commando Mode *Shoots 12 times per second (480) *The range is 50 tiles *Damage is 40 Tuber Mode *Blast Radius is 10% large than Tuber *The range is 25 tiles *Damage is 320 Phaser Mode *Base Damage is 400, increase each time by 100, max damage is 1500, and the damage doesn't rest when stunned *It can also kill Negative Camo Enemies *It is the strongest Land Version of the Ultima Tower Mortar Mode *Damage is 400 *The range is 30 tiles and the blast radius is 10% higher than mortar *Fire-rate is now 5 shots per 5 seconds Railgunner Mode *The range is 55 tiles *Fire-rate is now 1 shot per 15 seconds *Damage is 4200 Upgrades Note: Some of the Modes have the same name upgrades due to the towers' 5 modes and will not change the look. And, Don't comment inappropriate words Commando Mode Upgrades: * Level 1 - default: check its commando mode * Level 2 - Ultima Damage, damage increases to 80, Cost - $25,000, Sell Price - $10,000 * Level 3 - Ultima Range, the Range covers 75% of all map, Cost - $50,000, Sell Price - $25,000 * Level 4 - Ultima Fire-rate, fire-rate is now 15 shots per 10 seconds, Cost - $75,000, Sell Price - $40,000 * Level 5 - Ultimate Commando, Damage increases to 100, The range is 100% of the map, fire rate is now 25 shots per 10 seconds, Cost - $100,000, Sell Price - $65,000 Tuber Mode Upgrades: * Level 1 - default: check its tuber mode * level 2 - Ultima Blast Radius, Blast Radius increases by 10%, Cost - $25,000, Sell Price - $10,000 * Level 3 - Ultima Range, the range now covers 30% of the map, Cost - $50,000, Sell Price - $25,000 * Level 4 - Ultima Damage, Damage increases to 500, Cost - $75,000, Sell Price - $40,000 * Level 5 - Ultimate Tuber, Blast Radius covers 25% of all the map, Range now covers 55% of the map, Damage increases to 650, Cost - $150,000, Sell Price - $75,000 Phaser Mode Upgrades: * Level 1 - default: check its phaser mode * Level 2 - Ultima Juice, Base damage is now 450 and max damage is 2000, Cost - $30,000, Sell Price - $15,000 * Level 3 - Ultima Hidden Detection, Grants to all towers around it including its clones negative camo detection, Cost - $60,000, Sell Price - $30,000 * Level 4 - Ultima Power, Now it will buff the phaser's stats by 10%, Cost - $80,000, Sell Price - $40,000 * Level 5 - Ultimate Phaser, Base damage is now 500 and max damage is 3000, Camo detection range is increased by 25%, the range is increased by 50%, Phasers around it gets a 30% buff of their stats, Cost - $180,000, Sell Price - $90,000 Mortar Mode Upgrades: * Level 1 - default: check its mortar mode * Level 2 - Ultima Damage, Damage increases to 500, Cost - $45,000, Sell Price - $22,500 * Level 3 - Ultima Nuke, Blast Radius and Range increases by 45%, Cost - $70,000, Sell Price - $35,000 * Level 4 - Ultima Fire-rate, Now it shoots 8 times per second, Cost - $95,000, Sell Price - $47,500 * Level 5 - Ultimate Mortar, Damage increases to 1250, Range increases by 15%, Now it shoots 12 times per 14 seconds, Cost - $200,000, Sell Price - $100,000 Railgunner Mode Upgrades: * Level 1 - default: check its railgunner mode * Level 2 - Ultima Range, Range increases by 20%, Cost - $50,000, Sell Price - $25,000 * Level 3 - Ultima Fire-rate, Fire-rate increases to 5 shots per 15 seconds, Cost - $100,000, Sell Price - $50,000 * Level 4 - Ultima Turrent, Damage increases to 5000, Cost - $200,000, Sell Price - $100,000 * Level 5 - Ultimate Railgunner, Damage increases to 10,000, Fire-rate is now 10 shots per 30 seconds, Range increases by another 20%, Cost - $250,000, Sell Price - $125,000 Tactics *Use it to kill void when using the railgunner or phaser mode *Its mortar mode can be used to stun camo enemies for 10 seconds *In the commando mode, it can kill multiple zombies if 15 are placed *Its tuber mode can kill a group of weak zombies if used correctly *if all of them are placed in endless mode, it's good to have some of its version there due to their high damage Category:Fanmade Tower